


Carve Your Name

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [4]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Based off an AU in which your soulmate's name appears on you as a tattoo. Neither one of them was expecting this.





	

“I have a Hidden Block meeting in a few minutes so I can’t stay and chat for long, but tell me what you wanted to say,” Caddy chimed, pulling his yellow and black club jacket from his bunk. Putting it on made him look like a hornet with a shaggy mess of brown hair, Shane remarked, but now wasn’t exactly the key time to point this out. Caddy turned to face Shane, noticing his wide-eyed, pale expression for the first time. His smile faded, replaced with concern. “Shane, you alright?”

Shane went to speak but his breath hitched, words catching in his throat, and he swallowed hard. All of the moisture felt suddenly drained from his tongue and he clicked it in his mouth, not quite knowing what else to do. Not quite knowing how to say this.

“Check your arm,” he finally blurted. That’d do it.

Caddy’s brow furrowed, and without breaking eye contact he slowly drew up the sleeve of his club jacket. “Erm, Okay? I don’t know why you’re asking me to -” He stopped abruptly, eyes wide and trained on a tattoo that had suddenly manifested itself on his forearm. It read ‘Shane Gill’, inked to match his messy, slanted scrawl. “What the fuck.”

“I know,” Shane breathed, rolling up his own shirt to reveal the name ‘James Caddick’ permanently imprinted on his skin. It looked just like Caddy had taken a pen to his arm and written it himself. “It showed up like ten minutes ago. I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh - this…” Caddy stammered, turning a bright shade of pink, “t-this is a joke. Very funny. You can call April Fools now.” Caddy pulled his sleeve down forcefully, glancing wildly around the room as if searching for some hidden camera or a snickering friend poised under his bed, ready to jump out and humiliate him. But there was nobody.

“Caddy…” Shane trailed off, sounding genuinely hurt, “I’m not trying to trick you. I’m just as surprised as you are, trust me.” He ended that last phrase on a bitter tone, and Caddy flushed. Shane’s expression had hardened into a tight-lipped frown. “I see you’re not too thrilled. I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh… oh god… you mean it’s really you?” Caddy rubbed the back of his neck, shoving the other hand reflexively into his pocket, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound unhappy, I’m just…”

“Scared?”

“Relieved.”

Shane stared at him for a moment, and then cracked a slight smile. “Really?”

“Hell yeah,” Caddy breathed, chuckling as he withdrew his trembling hand, “um, hey, I was thinking of skipping the meeting today. I dunno, d’you wanna –” he jerked his thumb back, gesturing to his dorm, “watch a movie or something? We kinda have a lot to catch up on.”

“Oh. Sure, um… Hey Caddy?” Shane began as he brushed past him. 

“Yeah…?”

“When you put on your club jacket you look like a hornet with shaggy hair.”

Caddy sighed in exasperation. “I cannot believe I’m going to spend the rest of my life with this shit.”


End file.
